Kinky And The Earthly Adventures
by Rose Verdict
Summary: Kathy Andresen's llife was in the toilet. Her grades were plummeting, her friends are leaving her, and Dean, the bully in her class, is more intense than ever! But after an...eventful...day at the arcade, the stage is set for the greatest (or worst) ghost at hand. There's just one catch: How is she to save Pac-World when she can't even remember her own name?
1. Chapter 1-Life in the World of Kathy

**So I hath finally reuploaded the story of epicness! In it, there will be firefights, spectroplasm, bullies, and confusion of the characters! Just for the record, anything with an asterisk* by it actually happened to me at least once, curtesy of Dean's inspiration. If you're reading this, _you know who you are._ But if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have enjoyed freshman year of high school nearly as much, since he wasn't there. So in a twisted sort of way, thanks. Also, my thanks to SuperNoobGalaxy, who helped me keep up my morale.**

**In other words, this chapter is dedicated to Dean's inspiration and SuperNoobGalaxy.**

**Disclaimer: Kathy, if you would?**

**Kathy: Rose only owns me, my friend Bella-**

**Bella: Hi!**

**Kathy: -and pretty much everything else not Pac-Worldly. And the plot.**

**Me: Thank you. Now let's get this party _started!_ Lights, camera, _ACTION!_**

* * *

_Girl's POV_

I yawned in the middle of class. It wasn't that the subject matter, as Miss Suker calls it, was boring. Actually, I had always been interested in the origins of Pac-Man, the video game. I had been ever since that day, weeks ago...

"Kathy?"

Oh shoot, she saw! I bowed my head, waiting for the inevitable punishment. She never sees what Dean does to me. Neither do any of the other teachers, honestly. If they did, they would know why I was so tired. Heck, I cried myself to sleep every night. My parents told me my life wasn't nearly as bad as I make it out to be, but they never saw the side of Dean I saw. Speaking of seeing things that aren't there...

"Yes, Miss Suker?" I mumble. Here it comes...

"Kathy, do you think that these 'old, dusty' video games aren't worth your time?" She asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"No, ma'am, I don't think that. Who told you that's what I thought?" I replied, already knowing the answer.

"Dean did, the wonderful young man he is, he overheard you complaining to your friends that you knew what we had now, and I quote, 'these old, dusty video games from decades ago are sooo outdated, so why do we learn about them?' You did say that, didn't you?" She asked me, thinking she had me cornered.

"No, ma'am, I really never said that, and even if I had, how could I tell my 'friends' when I have only one?" I answered innocently. Truly innocent, if you're wondering, not just pretending to be.

"Well, whether you said it or not, you will have to stay after school and explain this whole incident to me in full, and should I deem your story worthy, to your parents." She said, considering the matter closed, so she walked back to the board. "As I was saying, the origins of Pac-Man are in the coding skills of Tōru Iwatani..."

I wasn't paying attention to her anymore. The spitwad in the back of my head* and giggles from the entire class kinda saw to that. Then the bell rang, thank gourd! I picked up my stuff and rushed outside the classroom. Dean brushed past me, but I paid it no mind until people started kicking me. Again. I knew why, but I wanted to deny it so badly. Then my best (and only) friend, Bella came up behind me and pulled the "Kick Me" sign* off my back and showed it to me. I felt my eyes tear up and my face flush in anger, rage, and sadness. And pain.

I walked with Bella outside after school, before going back to Miss Suker.

Bella consoled me, "It's only for another week, Kathy. You can take it, right? One more week, and you'll be free of Dean for the whole summer, at least!"

I gave her a grin, about to reply, when-

"Oh look, it's the retards! We need to get them in the Retard Room!" Dean called over.*

"Shut up, Dean." Bella ordered him.

"Oooh, I'm _so_ scared." He said as his friends (I call them goons) laughed with him. In reply, Bella held up her fist.

"Do you want to be reacquainted with my fist here?" She asked him. **(A/N: The punching him in the face also happened in real life. How I wish I had been there!)**

His eye's widened for a fraction of a second before he regained his composure. "Well, I don't think you'll mind if I do this-" shoving me down, my teeth making a sickening crack on some leftover ice* from the long winter we had had. Then, as I stood up, cradling my bloody mouth as best I could, it felt like my rear end exploded in pain. I turned around to see a football roll away and Dean laughing his head off.*

Then, I cracked.

My butterfly necklace glimmered in the sun.

I roared something unintelligible at him, then set off running down the sidewalk, red droplets falling to the ground in my wake.

"Wait up, Kathy!" Bella shouted, and I heard her, then the others, follow me.

I stuck my left hand in my pocket and felt a Ziploc baggie full of-little pills?

I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the pill things glow in the shadows, still sprinting full speed.

Bella (I'm told) caught a glimpse of the glowing things from behind and sped up to reach me.

I popped one in my mouth, and I felt my teeth return to their prior positions.

My butterfly necklace shimmered in the shadowy lighting.

I remembered that that day had not been a dream.

Bella was now at my side.

Dean was catching up.

I popped another, bigger pill into my mouth, saying, "Wakka-"

Bella grabbed my right arm, my butterfly necklace glowing.

"-wakka-"

Dean grabbed my left arm, my butterfly necklace downright shining.

"-wakka."

A blinding pastel-colored portal opened up just long enough for the three of us to fall in.

* * *

_No POV_

"What just happened?" asked one of Dean's friends.

"Did they just-" another began.

"-Fall into an interdimensional portal? Apparently." Dean's twin brother, Derek, finished.

They stared, wide-eyed, at where the three had been moments before, then ran back to the school, screaming.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's the revised first chapter. Hope ya like, R&R, all that jazz. I will try to do Reviewer Recognition.**

**FOOD EATER VERDICTA IS OUT! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2-A New Place, With New Friends

**Hey, allayus in internetland! It's me again, Rose Verdict! I have another chappie, but first...drumroll please...**

**REVIEWER RECOGNITION!**

**I can't believe I can already have Reveiwer Recognition after one chapter, but here we are! YAY! XD**

**SuperNoobGalaxy: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like it so much! Please keep reading! BTDubbs, can I call you SNG?**

**nightmaster000: I wasn't planning to, I was thinking this would be a separate adventure or something. But if lots of people want to have that, I'll see what I can do. d(^.^)b**

**That's it for now, but I checked, and there are silent readers out there! Please review the story-it means mucho happy, and thusly, better chapters!**

**Anywho, disclaimer time! Take it away, Pac!**

**Pac: Hello! I think you know already, but I'll say it anyway, Rose owns only the non-Pac-Worlders and the plot.**

**Thank you, Pac.**

**Pinky: I WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Pinky, wait your turn. Now read the nearly double-length chappie! XD**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I have no flarping idea what is happening. Last thing I remember, I was grabbing hold of Kathy's arm and falling.

I looked over at my BFFUTEOAT to find her...changing. In the pastel colors of the portal, it seemed she was finally...at peace? If I were a guy, I would have said something along the lines of "She's so pretty." As it was, that would have been just plain weird. Then a multicolored slime began to cover her arm, her pink shirt reading, "got hope?" her pink jeggings. All of her! I began to lose my grip as the end of the portal came into view. I started to scrabble for a grip, accidentally spilling some of the glowy white pills down my sleeve and into a secret pocket I had for no real reason. I slipped into oblivion as I literally slipped off of my friend. My last thought before falling was, "WAITAMINNIT! Is Kathy turning into a...ghost?"

* * *

_No POV_

Dean had slipped off at the same time as Bella, only grabbing one miniscule pill. He also fell towards an end, but he fell back to Earth. (Whether he stayed there, who knows?) The other two weren't so lucky. Kathy and Bella fell towards Pac-World.

Kathy opened her eyes, as she had been out cold for the past happenings. She saw the planet before her, and she thought to herself, "That's a _lot_ of Pac-Man symbols on that thar planet." She giggled at her little joke/pun/whatever it was. She was strangely...happy. The feeling was strange to her, after a decade of never feeling it, but it felt...good. Very good. Then she realized-wait just a flipicking second, why would there be Pac-Man symbols on the planet unless...

She grinned somewhat psychotically at the thought. _That must be Pac-World! SQUEEEEEEEEEE! _She slapped herself in the face, intending to prove whether she was dreaming. Instead, it knocked her out cold for the rest of the trip, but not before she felt her hand go _through her head! _Her last thought before-**(A/N: I'm not telling you directly yet! XD)**-was, "Am I becoming a..._ghost?!_"

She closed her eyes, falling into unconsciousness as her necklace began glowing many rainbow colors...

* * *

_No POV *on Pac-World*_

Pac was just flying around, eating ghosts like his life depended on it. Technically, it did. Betrayus had come across some new fire ghost recently, from what the Ghost Gang was telling him. This fire ghost was a master of strategy, and his attack plan was seriously whooping the collective Pac-World rear end. He had no idea how they would beat back the new menace, and was thinking to himself, "How on Pac-World are we going to beat this slimer?" Then he heard Spiral yelling something at him-

"Pacster! Big blue slimeball at twelve o'clock!"

-so he turned around, ready to kick some Netherworld hiney, when-

SMACK!

The "big, blue slimeball" crashed right into him, sending him flying toward the nearest skyscraper. The slimeball bounced off of him, rolling into the nearby park, specifically, a wooded part of the park.

"Hey, Cyli, can you go check that out? I'm kinda busy right now!" Pac cried as he flew back into the fray.

"Sure thing, Pac!" She called back before giving chase to the thing.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I opened my eyes to find myself up on a tree, covered in blue slime. EEYEW! I flailed around, trying to get it off of me, but instead, I went and fell off the tree. I looked at my surroundings to find that this was...most definitely not Earth. Earth does _not _have perfectly round bushes, treetops, or skyscrapers. This place did. I was actually watching a firefight of sorts through the trees when this pink ball-person with arms, legs, glasses, and black-and-pink hair walked up to me.

A lot of screaming ensued.

I screamed, she screamed, etc., etc., until I finally held up my hands and spoke real words.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere. Let's start over. My name is Bella. Bella Jean. (like jeans) What's your name?" I asked.

After recovering from the shock, she answered, "My name is Cylindria, but my friends call me Cyli. Just wondering, _what are you?_"

I replied, "I'm a human. What are _you?_"

"I'm a Pac-Worlder."

"What's going on?"

"Ghost attack, led by a new fire ghost."

And that's when I started to remember. This must be Pac-World that Kathy was so interes-Kathy! Oh, no!

I gasped in horror, then began yelling, "Kathy? KATHY! WHERE ARE YOU?" before falling to my knees and breaking down in tears.

Cyli came up to me and asked, "What's wrong? Who's Kathy?"

"Oh, no one, just _my best friend until the end of all time!_" I wept. "And she came here too, but I don't know where she landed, and she had glowy pills, and she was getting all slimy, and I don't know where she is, and, and, and..." I completely broke down.

"Well, don't you worry, we'll help you find her." She comforted me as best she could.

After wiping some tears away, I looked up, tear tracks through the slime on my face. "Who's we?" I asked.

"There are a lot of people in 'we,' so I think you and I should go introduce you to them. Is that okay?" she answered. I nodded, so she added, "Great! Let's go!"

I stood up, ready to go find Kathy, and ran off. "Let's go find her!"

"Uh, Bella?"

"What?"

"The rest of 'we' is the other way."

"Oh. Let's go find her!" I ran the right way this time.

* * *

_Ghost's POV_

"Owie..." I said. I looked around me, suprised to find a cave here. Why I was surprised, I have no idea, but I was. I saw a glow to my left, and when I looked over, there were lots of little white pills in a bag. Weird. I heard a scuffling noise outside the cave, so I grabbed the bag and shuffled to the back. Then when a pink ghost peeked inside, I threw my hands over my face in fear until I realized-

"IDON'THAVEFINGERSIDON'THAVEFINGERSIDON'THAVEFINGERS!" I screeched. I looked at my hand stubs, glowing pink in the darkness. I looked down at my body and saw all the colors of the rainbow-and then some-ripple down my body, ending at the bottom in a pink glow. The pink ghost flew over to me, speaking consolingly, "A newbie, huh? Well, welcome to the Netherworld!"

I looked at her. The name seemed familiar, but from where, I had no idea. I asked her, "What...happened...to me? Who are you? What's going on? What are these?" And then I asked the all-important question. "_Who am I?_"_  
_

Her eyes widened in shock. "You don't even know who you are? This is worse than I thought. I'm going to go get my friends, okay? Oh, and, my name is Pinky. You stay right in this cave, okay? Don't move!" And then she flew off. I shrugged off the severe déjà vu from Pinky's name and got down to the business at hand: figuring out mine.

I flew around, searching for a mirror of some sort. I finally found a small pool of water fed by a small stalactite (that's the one on the ceiling), so I peered at my reflection. I blinked in surprise, as my reflection showed a ghost with long, kinky 'hair' reaching to the would-be-elbows and purple eyes. I seemed to be tall and lanky, with a little 'hair' over my left shoulder. I looked at my bottom, the part that made me float, and it looked wavy, lower on the right then on the left. I personally liked the look.

I heard a noise from the entrance again, so I turned around to find Pinky with three other ghosts; a red with a cowlick, a blue with floppy 'hair', and a big, fat, goofy-looking orange. "Guys," Pinky told them,"this is...erm, what's your name?"

I looked around until my eyes settled on the pool. Looking back, I said, "Until we know, I'm going to go by Kinky."

"Got it. Guys, this is Kinky. Kinky, this is Blinky-"

"Hey." said the red.

"-Inky-"

"Hi there." the blue grinned at me.

"-and Clyde."

"Hello, Kinky" the orange waved.

I giggled at all the attention, because I realized that in the life I can't remember, all the attention I got was bad.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Inky gasped.

"Did her eyes just-" Blinky was cut off by Pinky.

"-flash green? Yeah, it kinda freaks me out too!"

"My eyes did WHAT?" I covered my mouth.

"You heard them. We need to get to Sir Cu-" Clyde tried to say, but the other three covered his mouth.

"Shut up, Clyde! We don't know who she's loyal to yet!" Pinky whispered in his ear, but loud enough I could hear it.

"What's this about loyalty? Why would you worry about that? Unless...are you bad guys?" I said, mega-freaking out.

The other four freaked out at first, but then they calmed down when they heard me say, 'are you bad guys?'

"Oh, no, nothing like that at all! In fact, we're good guys!" Clyde told me, at which point I grinned at them.

"In that case, never mind!" I giggled. "So, you were saying Sir Cu-something-or-other?"

The ghosts looked at each other before Blinky answered, "Sir Cumference. He is a reknowned scientist in Pac-World, the place above the Netherworld. We were thinking we could take you to him to figure out what happened to you. If we took you to Dr. Buttocks, _if_, and this is a huge _if_, he were able to restore your memories, you might freak out and end up in the jail down here."

"Yiiiiiiiiiikessssss..."

"But from your reactions, it seems you were a good guy who got beaten up a lot-"

This time I felt it-my teeth panged, and the others gasped again.

"Well, that settles it!" I declared. "Take me to Sir Cumference before this gets too out of hand, please?"

As we flew off, I felt a mental counter go up to five. My friend counter, perhaps?

* * *

**So, there's chappie number 2! Remember, R&R, like, follow/favorite, all that jazz! I am not going to give up this time! Nosireebob!**

**Kinky: So...when do you bring up my nec-mmph! Hey, Rose, what was that for?**

**You were about to give something away, doo-doo brain! -_-' Sometimes I wonder where my characters _really _come from... Anyway, hope ya like!**

**FOOD EATER VERDICTA IS OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
